Fandomstuck Adventures!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Hello guys! this is my new fanfic series! I hope you enjoy! I hope you don't mind the long intro...please Review every chapter and fav it if you liked it and follow it.
1. A very long Introduction

Wolf: Welcome to my new fanfic series! This series will be called "Fandomstuck Adventures!" I am really am excited for this one! This fanfic will be about a roleplay I roleplay a lot called "ItsFandomTime" on MSPARP which is a homestuck roleplaying site of awesomeness! Anyway this fanfic will be full of randomness and different styles of emotion like sad, happy, awesome, and scary and so on. So this is just the introduction to this series with me explaining this and it might be boring but bare with me please because I might start writing too much and it will be boring and skip it, but please don't this is important, well I think? If it isn't important I'm sorry for wasting your time on this. Anyway this is about a group of non human like mutant people called the fandoms, they live in one big house and random stuff happens there a lot. There are a lot of fandoms, I'll name them all:

-Vocaloid Fandom (VF) (who is me) (Male)

-Youtube Fandom (YT) (Male)

-CreepyPasta Fandom (CP) (Male)

-HorrorTeller (HT) (Male)

-Peter Pan Fandom (also known as Pandom also pan) (PD) (is the same person as HT) (Male)

-Cat Fandom (CF) (Female)

-Fantasy Fandom (FF) (me again) (female)

-Medieval Fandom (MF) (me again) (male)

-Google Chrome (GC) (Is the same person as YT) (male)

-Tumblr Fandom (also YT) (male)

-Anime fandom (not very popular) (me also) (female)

-Vampire Knight Fandom (VK) (Friend not in RP group, just wanted to be one ;D) (male)

Also, you may ask where is Homestuck Fandom and Hetaila Fandom and the others? Well sorry but they are not in this one because no one decided to choose them. But next part I'll show you the ships (no black ships sorry blackroom shippers)

-Youtube and Vocaloid (pale)

-CreepyPasta and Pan (red)

-Cat and Youtube (red)

-Horror and Vocaloid (red)

And yeah those are the only ships. But they are all awesome! Man this is a long intro...but anyway more things you should know, Vocaloid Fandom (me) has an evil/insane side to him so when he snaps...it gets ugly. But all these people I roleplay with are great I wonder if they like it if they read it! By the way...you should all know the Fandom house is infested with thousands of fluffballs which are cats. Like there are hundreds! And Vocaloid Fandom dreads them from experience with these cheeky things. So this introduction has come to an end so I hope you enjoy the ride of this adventure and please review and like and follow! I love reviews from you lovely people! Anyway I hope you enjoy Fandomstuck Adventures!


	2. A deadly game of Uno!

**The Deadly Game of Uno!**

VF: Hey Give that back! *trying to get his necklace back*

TB: Nah, this is fun!

YT: Tumblr...

TF: what?

YT: give it back right now...

HT: please Tumblr

VF: *Snatches necklace* humph!

TB: awww...*frowns*

PD: hey guys! Let's play uno!

VF: Uno? Why that game out of all games?

VK: I like that idea

MF: sure

YT: Lets all just play it ok even you vocaloid

VF: fine...

*Later*

VF: hmmmmm...

PD: hehehehehehe!

VF: *looks at pan* whats so funny?

PD: this *puts down a draw four* draw four :D

VF:...*Glares while picking up four cards*

YT: oh boy

*a couple plays later till pans next turn*

PD: hehehehehehehe draw four :D *drops card which is a draw four*

VF:...* takes another four cards*

TB: *laughs*

YT: *glares a zaps Tumblr with sparks him * quit it

TB: hahahahah- OWWWW! *rubs where sparked* you zap like a bitch...and you're my brother which is sad...

YT: *glares*

PD: heheheeheh! ;D *secretly uses magic to make his last card that makes him win, drops card at his turn* wild card! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

VF: are you kidding me!?

PD: Nope

*Next game*

VF: *winning now* heheheehehe fuck you pan I'm winning!

YT: *mumbles* I swear they think it's like a championship or even the Olympics from how they acting over this game mainly VF...

VF: *last card*

CF: oh no! Vocaloid is gonna win!

CP: I cannot stop him

HT: m-me too...

YT:...

TB: he can't win!

MF: I can't stop him

PD: *smirks* WELL I CAN DRAW FOUR VF! *slams draw four card*

VF: FUCCCCKKKKK! *faceplants on desk and slowly grabs four cards, pan winks as he uses magic again on VFs card to make them all can't be used right now* OH MY GOD!

PD: hehehehehehehehe

YT: oh man...

TB: *breaks down in laughter*

HT: y-yay i win...*smiles*

PD: YAY! HORROR WON!

VF:...so close yet so far...

TB: i wouldn't say that VF *chuckles* you lost by far~

VF: *faceplants on desk again* someone shoot me in the head...

YT: *sighs* new round...

PD: *gasp* what!?

HT: *secretly uses magic on pan now and make sure pan can't cheat*

VF: finally! Good cards!

YT: *smirks at HT knowing what he did*

HT: *smiles a bit*

VF: *reverses the game so now he can get pan, then a couple of turns later VF smirks then giggles a bit until it turned into a psycho laugh (like kiras from death not XD)* pan~

YT:*thinking VF has gone nuts once again*...

PD: hm?

VF: hehehehehehehehe...*drops card on pile, a draw four card* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DRAW FOUR PAN!

YT: you got to be kidding me...you gave me a heart failure thinking you went insane or something...*sighs*

PD: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *waves arms everywhere complaining* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes a breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls backwards pretending he is dying*

HT: u-uh...papa is he ok? *points to pan*

CP: yeah, he's just fine *smiles*

VF: I win!

TB: *sighs*

YT: congrats

VF: now wheres my trophy

YT: what?

VF: trophy!

YT: *faceplams and sighs*


End file.
